BLOOD
by near4EVER
Summary: DISCONTINUED! PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE
1. the test to become a genin

**Hello people, this was my former story shdows...l now before I edited it was quite inappropriate, so I apologize to any who read it and dint feel comfortable sorry! Anyway this is a nicer version though not much difference….**

**I don't own naruto…**

**ALRIGHT BRING THE STORY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was sitting quietly on my seat as I watched my classmates make noise and create troubles for the teachers, my name is Nakamura Chi I'm a student at the konoha academy, I was watching as our class clown, Uzumaki Naruto, stared really close to Uchiha Sasuke, the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan and the top student, as Naruto stared at him a kid from behind him stood up and accidently hitting the back of Naruto, making him and Sasuke probably sharing their first kiss, yes it was a funny sight to see as his beloved fan-girls glared and scold Naruto for stealing _their_ Sasuke-kun's first kiss, of course Sasuke just looked away like nothing happened.

As more chaos was done, Iruka sensei came in and the class quickly stopped what they were doing and hurried to their seats ''alright class starting today you are all officially ninja. You will be strting as genin the lowest of the low...it will be up to you if you want to rise up the ranks. I'm very glad to have taught you all'' he said as he heard cheers coming from the class ''today I will be giving you your genin teams'' he said as the class cheered, as iruka sensei announced the teams, I thought of what my team would be like and how my jonin sensei would be, I was oblivious to what Iruka said and listened only for the mention of my name.

''team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke…and Nakamura Chi Iruka said, the class was silent it was known that there were only 3 genins in one team, so this surprised them but then they got over it and listened further for the mention of other teams ''alright that's it, you may take a break and wait for your jonin sensei'' Iruka said waiting for everyone to leave the class, he smiled the gave a puzzled look to Sakura who was now in front of him, he looked down at the girl and smiled ''yes Sakura''? he asked ''Iruka sensei, why does our team have 4 members I heard only 3 genin per team'' Sakura said/asked him ''well Sakura, you see the hokage has given permission for a team, your team, to have 4 members to accommodate shadow, anything else'' Iruka explained, Sakura nodded then left, I dint move, I was still in my seat, I dint know someone would notice me.

''Chi is there something wrong''? Iruka asked me as he went nearer and nearer to me ''nothing Iruka sensei, just thinking'' I said with a smile and left the classroom.

I walked around the school and just thought, until I bumped into someone but dint fall flat on my but, I looked up to see the one and only Uchiha Sasuke looking down at me irritated, I looked back at him with an emotionless expression and walked away, unlike Sakura and other girls, I wasn't one of his fan-girls, in fact I dint see anything special about him, so I kept walking until my feet led me to the front of the academy, I sighed and walked in the classroom we were supposed to meet our jonin sensei.

I walked in the classroom and noticed it was empty _'pft….their probably somewhere else'_ I thought as I sat down near the window and waited patiently, after about an hour I heard the door open, but I dint need to turn around to know that it was my 3 new teammates come in, I could feel their stares which bothered me a little ''din't anybody tell you it's rude to stare''? I asked them, shocking them quite a bit, I turned my head to look at them, and what I saw left me to wonder how these 2 passed the test, Naruto was now, putting an eraser between the door so when our sensei comes he'll be hit with chalk dust, Sakura was scolding him telling him not to do what he was doing, which seemed pretty stupid to me I mean she's all talk and no action. They were all pretty annoyed that their sensei was late.

Little did they know that somewhere around the village someone was inspecting their homes, ''huh? Hokage-sama there is one more''? asked kakashi as he just got out of naruto's house, the hokage nodded ''yes, she's the girl we found outside the village gates wounded and almost dead'' the hokage said as he walked into the direction of Chi's house with kakashi following close behind him.

Once they got inside they both looked around Chi's apartment; her bedroom walls were light black black while her ceiling was a blood red, she had a sea of red, black and purple pillows her sheets were dark violet, she had lots of cabinets containing; books that looked about a century old, scrolls and other things, her shelves also had candles with weird handles. Her kitchen was small but just right for only one person in the house her ref contained soda's and some leftover food, her living room was at the middle of the apartment, she had a regular TV, a glass coffee table and a light black couch. She dint have many pictures in her house, there were just about 4 in total: 3 were just paintings she purchased and one was face down on her black bedside table.

Kakashi walked up to the desk to inspect the photo, he lifted it up and saw a small, sad little Chi with 3 figures from the picture ripped out, kakashi grumbled something to himself and put the picture back.

''…So? This is Chi's room''? Kakashi asked taking all the black and blood red things ''afraid so'' the hokage said ''why is it sooo….depressing''? kakashi asked looking at a picture of some girl crying black tears, the hokage sighed ''I don't know myself…in fact I asked her but then she changed the subject'' the hokage said sadly ''may I ask if she's had any bad experience ''? kakashi asked turning to the hokage ''when we found her she was badly wounded and unconscious for a week, after she awoke I asked her what happened or where she came from and how she got hurt badly but she refused to say a word, I even had Ibiki mildly interrogate her but even he couldn't get anything out of her. Of course he din't go that far after all she was just a child back then when we found her'' the hokage said ''kakashi I want you to watch her, she may have been here for already 3 years…but I can't help but have this bad feeling about her'' the hokage said truthfully ''hai, hokage-sama'' kakashi said, as he got ready to leave and leave quickly, he thought he could have nightmares from that room, then he wondered how could she live there oh well.

''oh and kakashi, if she starts to cry don't mind her'' the hokage reminded, kakashi gave a puzzled look ''what do you mean''? kakashi asked ''well, there are times when she starts to cry, but she says it comes often, when she cries she looks like she does not feel anything'' the hokage said before leaving ''hai'' kakashi said before going to meet up with his new team, well if they were going to pass.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the academy, in room 124, was an awaiting team 7. They have been there for hours now, and they were really started to get pissed.

Just then a silver haired man came through the door, and at the same time naruto's little plan worked and an eraser full of chalk dust landed on his head, the jonin looked at us to see a smiling naruto in his way, he dusted the chalk dust of his head and looked at all 4 of us ''let's see my first impression of you is…I hate you'' he said making all of us sweat drop ''meet me at the roof top in 5 minutes'' he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, once he was gone made my way to the roof top along with the others, once we got there, we saw him on the edge reading a little orange book.

''alright, I'm your jonin sensei, now I want you to introduce yourself, I'll start'' he said ''my name is hatake kakashi I have some likes and some dislikes….I also got some hobbies and my dream is none of your business'' he said while the rest of us sweat dropped _'we only found out his name'_ sakura thought frowning though she was pretty sure that was what her other teammates were thinking ''now let's have, you'' kakashi said pointing at naruto, naruto grinned ''my name is uzumaki naruto, I like ramen I like it more when iruka sensei treats me, I don't like *looks at sasuke* my hobby is playing pranks and my dream is to be hokage. Believe it''! he said happily ''alright next is pinkie'' kakashi said referring to sakura, she glared then smiled ''my name is haruno sakura, I like *glances at sasuke, giggles* I don't like naruto my hobby is *blushes* and my dream is…well…*blushes*'' she said, kakashi looked at her _'guess girls her age are more focused in love than being a shinobi'_ he thought as he turned to sasuke ''uchiha your up'' kakashi said, sasuke grunted and closed his eyes ''my name is uchiha sasuke, I don't have a lot of like there are a lot of things I dislike, my hobbies are none of your business, my dream is no more than an ambition; to restore my clan and kill a certain man'' he said cooly, sakura stared at him ''sasuke-kun your soo cool'' she said ''alright alright last but not the least, you isolated girl'' kakashi said pointing at me, as I was about to open my mouth I noticed sasuke, sakura and naruto staring at me as if they were absolutely curious about my personal life, I grunted but began ''my name is Nakamura Chi, I don't like many things but I do have dislikes, my hobbies are...I prefer not to talk about it…my dream is to fulfil what the person I admire wants'' I said ''alright than now that that's settled meet me at the training grounds at 5:00 am, oh and don't eat any lunch and one more thing, Chi is that really your ninja outfit''? kakashi asked, I looked at what I was wearing; some loose pants and a baggy shirt along with some ninja sandals and a hat that covered her hair, it kinda made me look like a boy, I looked back at him and shook my head ''no this is only what I wear for the academy'' I said ''alright be sure to wear your attire tomorrow'' kakashi said as he once again left with a puff of smoke.

Once he was gone everyone went down and took their separate ways.

Somewhere in the shadows a figure silently watched the 4 genin take their separate ways to their home, the figure smirked and continued to watch each one of them as they walked away from each other, he grinned ''looks like the mission's been forgotten'' he said as he silently disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day all 4 genin headed for the place their sensei sad they would meet, when they all got their everyone stared at Chi, even if they dint want to; she wore a pair of black ninja shorts which had her red forhead protector tied around her waist, she was wearing a purple shirt **(like ino's in shippuden)** and long arm fishnets underneath, she had her kunai pouch on her right leg, she was also wearing a pair of knee length ninja boots.

Lastly they saw how beautiful her hair was, it was sliver and reached the middle of her back with red and black highlights, part of her bangs were like hinatas** (the two sticking out k?)** while the other half just framed her face. They also noticed something they hadn't seen before; since her shirt showed her stomach they saw she had a belly button piercing; it was a sapphire diamond and hanging down from that diamond was a black heart, they also noticed in each ear she had 4 piercings **(the first two earrings look a lot like winry's earrings from fullemtal alchemist brotherhood, the other two were mini skulls).**

~~sasuke's POV~~

I just stood there staring; I couldn't believe that was my former classmate, I mean I knew she was there though I never knew who she was, and now I'm seeing her with red streaks, a belly button ring and ear piercings. It's just quite surprising she dint look like the shy, innocent girl nobody knew existed. It was so shocking that even sakura was staring at her.

While I kept staring at the now more beautiful Chi, I dint notice kakashi come, until I heard naruto's loud complaint about him being late, after I snapped I turned away from her kakashi started.

''Alright now that everyone is here we can start'' as he said this he started walking away and motioning for up to follow him so we did, he led us to an open area with 3 logs ''alright here's what your gonna do'' kakashi started as he held up two bells ''all you have to do is get these bells from me, in order to get them you have to come at me as if you were trying to kill me'' he said as calmly as ever ''but…sensei, that's dangerous'' sakura exclaimed ''if you want to pass then you have to'' Chi said emotionlessly ''Chi is right, unless you all want to go back to the academy, also since there are 4 of you and there are only 2 bells, two of you will be tied to the logs while me and the other 2 will eat in your face'' he said after hearing that naruto charged at him with full speed ''I'm gonna kill you'' naruto shouted as he ran towards our sensei, kakashi on the other hand dint move an inch, he looked at naruto and sighed.

While naruto was fighting kakashi with, which I really dint care about, I kept on thinking on how strange Chi was being, normally she would sit in a corner far away from here but she's just standing there like a robot, I have a feeling something is wrong but I just don't know!

''Well I think we can start now don't you think, ok, begin'' he said and everyone left to hide, as we were all hidden well I saw naruto standing on a rock as he talked to kakashi sensei, after a while of talking they started doing taijutsu, what confused me is when he reached his pouch, why would he need a weapon if it was taijutsu, once I saw what he got, my eye twitched it was a….book. I thought he was crazy reading a book while fighting, then I saw naruto was no match for him, it was all going pretty well until I saw him use the tiger seal, why was he using it, he could hurt naruto pretty bad.

''naruto get out of there your going to die'' I heard sakura cry from a far ''too late, konoha secret technique, taijutsu ogi'' he said as he stuck his seal in naruto's ass, and all I saw was naruto flying up in the air and landing in the lake. I was still hiding waiting for the right time to strike, I watched as naruto got trapped in one obvious _'aha'_ I thought as I got out a couple of kunai and threw it at him, at first I thought it had hit him but then it turned into a log _'damn substitution, I just gave away my position'_ I thought as I hid somewhere else.

~~sakura's POV~~

I kept hiding as I saw the fake kakashi turn into a log _'I need to do this, if I pass then I have a better chance in being with sasuke-kun than ino-pig'! _I thought as I kept running, as I kept running I spotted kakashi sensei reading his book, so I quickly stopped _'did he see me'?_ I thought as I checked it out, I let out a sigh of relief _'safe'_ I thought ''sakura, behind you'' I heard someone say, I turned around and saw kakashi sensei ''aaahhhh—'' I screamed but it stopped once I hit the ground and a swirl of wind surrounded me, I looked around to check if anyone else was there but it seemed I was alone then I heard a faint breath ''sakura'' I heard sasuke-kun's voice say and I turned around happily ''sasuke-kun'' I said in possibly my cutest smile, but my smile faltered as I saw what was in front of me; sasuke-kun with kunai's and shuriken's stuck in his sides and he was all blooded up. I let out a loud scream and blacked out.

~~normal~~

Kakashi and Chi stood far apart from each other ready to fight, Chi quickly ran up to him aiming for his gut and kicked it, he dodged and threw her one of his own punches to her shoulder she dodged and backed, they looked at each other, kakashi came at her with a classic fireball shadow dodged, and while kakashi was doing his fireball Chi made a clone and made it go behind kakashi, so while kakashi was still looking at Chi for dodging his attack the clone quietly got the bell, put I little genjutsu to make it look like he still had two and left. Chi noticed her clone left but she dint want kakashi to get suspicious so she kept fighting until she made it look like she got burned by one of his attacks and left.

After a while sasuke came looking for kakashi and found him and decided he'd be the first to get a bell ''I'm not like them'' sasuke stated calmly taking a fighting stance ''say that when you get the bell sasuke'' kakashi said still holding the book in his head, sasuke charged at him, with a kunai in his hand, kakashi dodged and got a kunai to, and they started sparring.

After a while of their sparring, sasuke decided to get this over with, as he ran through some hand seals, kakashi's eyes widened _'no way he souldn't have enough chakra for that jutsu'_ kakashi thought as his eyes widened as sasuke sasuke finished the hand seals and took a deep breath **''fire style: fireball jutsu''** he said as he launched his attack, after the attack was finishe, sasuke couldn't find kakashi, he was gone, suddenly underground he felt it shake and before he knew it his head was sticking out of the ground.

He growled as kakashi left him stuck in the ground, after a few minutes sakura came by, but she wasn't any help what so ever for when she saw him she screamed and fainted, so he just got out his own way.

After they all got together kakashi looked at all 4 of them and sighed, not one of them got the bells, or so he thought.

''well none of you got the bells so—'' ''I don't think so sensei'' Chi said cutting him off, kakashi gave her a _what-do-you-mean_ look and she smirked and held up a bell, kakashi's eyes widened ''how did you get that'' he said as he looked at his side, he was sure after their encounter he still had the 2 bells, but once he looked to his side he noticed he only had one, he looked at her and narrowed his eyes ''how did you manage to get it''? kakashi questioned ''well as you did your fireball, I made a clone and made it sneak up on you and get the bell also before I left I placed a light genjutsu to keep you from noticing then I met up with my clone and got the bell'' Chi explained, all her teammates were staring at her wide eyed.

Especially sasuke, I mean to him and to everybody in the academy, he was the best elite, he could do it all and he had lots of annoying fan-girls but fan-girls none the less. I mean sure he knew that there were some people who were stronger than him, much much stronger like him, but that's why he pushed himself to be the best. But even he the last Uchiha, could not get a simple bell, but this girl; this isolated, weird, emo chick did…. she got it and it dint look like much trouble and she even put a tiny genjutsu on kakashi, he couldn't even do any!

Sakura was also astonished her sasuke-kun was beaten by a loner. She could not believe it, for all she knew sasuke was the strongest genin in their class, but now she knew he had competition, though she knew sasuke was just not ready and if her were he would have gotten the 2 bells, she smirked at the thought. Naruto on the other hand also was amazed though instead of hate or anger he admired her alot even more than sakura.

"oh well, since she got the bell I now know who I'm gonna tie up on the logs'' kakashi said as he looked at the direction of sakura and naruto, sakura coughed and looked at kakashi ''kakashi sensei, don't you think maybe Chi cheated, I mean sasuke was at the top of the class he couldn't have been beaten by that loner' saukra stated pointing at Chi, Chi ignore it, kakashi shook his head ''saukra I don't think she cheated now come on'' he said as he got them by the back and tied them at the log.

''Now Chi, sasuke you may eat but don't give any to them got it'' kakashi said as he disappeared as soon as he did Chi offered some of her food to sakura and the rest just looked at her, sakura was about to say something when Chi cut her off ''sakura, the only way to get the bell is to work together how can you do that if you'll be starving''? Chi questioned sakura hung her head as Chi gave her some bread and sasuke did the same for naruto.

Just then we heard a loud puff of smoke and saw kakashi standing there, furious at all of us, we just stared at him ''YO-YO-Y-YOU PASS''! kakashi shouted as he smiled, we all looked at him ''what the hell was that for''? naruto asked ''you see those who disobey the rules are scum…but….those who abandon their friends are more than just scum'' kakashi explained as shadow and sasuke untied the ropes on sakura and naruto.

''So….we pass''? sakura asked making sure, kakashi smiled and nodded ''yup. We are now officially team 7'' kakashi said, naruto jumped up in the air ''yeah''! he shouted happily ''tomorrow meet up at the bridge then we can get on with a mission'' kakashi said as he looked at his team ''would you like to come over at my house? Maybe hang out'' Chi asked looking at them, kakashi sweat dropped ''that would be good, a time for us to hang out as a new team'' sakura said smiling, ''let's go'' sakura said as she motioned for sasuke and naruto to come, Chi nodded and lead the way.

Kakashi singed ''there in for a surprise'' he said to himself as he puffed away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As the 4 were walking to shadow's house they noticed they were moving farer and farer from the main part of town.

~~sakura's POV~~

Chi was leading us to her home, but I noticed we were moving farther and farther from the main town, we passed by two big buildings that were for apartments, and she lead us to an alley….a _dark _alley, I was starting to get a creepy feeling, I bet anyone would if they were going down a very dark alley with no one but a teammate guiding them, a teammate that we only found so much about.

I turned to look at sasuke and naruto, sasuke looked as calm as ever, naruto on the other hand looked scared to death, I then stopped ''Chi where are you taking us''? I asked as they all looked at me ''what do you mean, sakura''? Chi asked narrowing her eyes at me ''I bet this is a trick just tell me Chi, what are you going to do''? I asked her, she looked at me ''I'm taking you to my house, you were the one who agreed, If you dint agree to going and hanging out, you wouldn't need to pass through here, as for the location of my house it's far from the main town because I don't like dealing with the villagers ok''? Chi stated as she continued walking.

As we were walking down the alley we saw really, really, thin dogs eating out of old garbage, old people in torn clothes on the street, the streets were filthy. Out of pity I decided to help an old man near a trash can, so I reached in my wallet and pulled out 5 bucks, I went closer to him ''sakura don't''! shadow shouted but I ignored her, could an old man really be that horrible, I came closer and closer and I was just about 10 feet away when I handed the money to him, he looked from me to the money, I smiled at him and handed the money to him, once it was in his grasp he took it quickly and left.

I stood the bewildered that man, looked like he was too old to run that fast, I turned to the rest and they looked just as surprised as me well except Chi, she walked a little closer to me ''sakura I said **'don't'** for a reason'' Chi started ''some of the people here fake everything, like that old dude, he was just playing you to get you money, some steal babies to pretend they need the money for the kid's essentials, some kids in this street beg for money or sell for money, there intentions are just to earn something to buy food for their selves but…they are forced to work for a couple of thugs and they get beat if they don't work. I feel sorry too but you can't always give in…just don't mind them'' Chi said as she continued walking, I felt really stupid.

We continued walking and I ignored every single person who looked like they were dying, I know it sounds mean but I don't want to repeat what happened a while ago, once out of the alley I gave a sigh of relief. We came up to this black building, I looked up, it looked like it could give out any second now.

We all walked inside and went up to the 5th floor, we reached a door that was black and had a purple broken heart on it _'this room looks really scary'_ I thought, I glanced at naruto and sasuke, naruto was completely freaked out and sasuke had a worried look on his face, Chi got a key from her pocket and unlocked the door, she went in first then held the door open for us, all of us, before going inside looked around her place and I'll bet all my money we were all thinking one thing; _**'this place is beyond creepy'**__._

After looking around we went inside and she shut the door ''don't be scared your not going to die'' shadow said as she went in her kitchen ''sit down on the couch'' she said, we looked around and saw the couch. When Chi got back from the kitchen she had 4 cans of soda with her, she tossed one to each one of us and took a sip.

''listen I know it's not homey and all but….I live alone so my place can be like this'' Chi said taking another sip of soda ''wait. you live alone''? naruto questioned ''yup'' Chi said like it was nothing, I on the other hand wouldn't know what to do if I lived alone all by myself ''oh, sorry to hear that what happened to yo—'' I was cut off by a loud thunder, Chi looked outside her window and noticed storm clouds '' looks like you guys better head home'' Chi said while getting a jacket and her key, ''come on I'll take you to the main part of town'' she said giving us a small smile, we nodded and left the building.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~normal POV~~

Chi watched as her teammates went their separate ways to their homes, she grinned and left for her own, as it started to drizzle she noticed a dark, hooded figure looking down on her, once she was looking directly at him the figure disappeared, she narrowed her eyes but went on her way. Once she unlocked the doors to her apartment, she sat on her couch and took a deep breath, she was looking around her apartment and once her eyes came to her coffee table, she noticed a note on it, she tilted her head but reached for it, once she got it she read it and her eyes widened

'_Chi, have you forgotten what you are supposed to do'_

After she read the note she hastily looked out her window and saw the hooded figure, she narrowed her eyes and cursed under her breath as she closed her window and prepared for bed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**What do you think?  
>It's the first chapter I hope it was good….if any of you have any questions pls. ask and I'll answer it on the following chapter….its kinda hard to do the stories now since school just started but oh well I'll make time it usually takes me a week to write a chapter but I'll try and hurry <strong>

**Peace out!**


	2. C rank missions

**Ay nako nakakainis ang daming assignment! Grrrr naman ehhh…**

**Heres the story!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Team 7 watched as the cat they caught was being suffocated by the owner who was completely oblivious to the cat's cries, she squished, squashed and smashed the poor little cat to her cheek as she said a bunch of nothing's to her, once she was done almost murdering her own cat she paid a ninja sitting next to the hokage and left to torture her cat more.

''alright…next we have; pulling weeds, walking dogs, babysitting th—'' ''nu-uh come on old man don't you have some more missions where I can show my real strength''! naruto stated cutting off the hokage, iruka, who was beside the old man, sighed ''naruto, you are all only newly graduated genins, that is why you are only allowed to have D rank missions'' iruka explained to his former student, naruto frowned and plopped on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest.

The hokage thought about what naruto said and sighed ''well what do you think kakashi? Do you think they are ready for a higher ranking mission''? sarutobi asked him, kakashi was a bit surprised at this; but he knew his team was ready, they were all strong and they had been working hard, so maybe it was time..''hai, hokage-sama, I do believe my team is ready for this'' kakashi said smiling under his mask ''very well…let's see'' the hokage said as he looked through the piles of missions ''ahh..here we go, it's an escort mission, you are to escort our client, Mr. Tazuna, to his home in the wave country, you have to protect him from any harm that comes to him'' the hokage said looking at the 4 genin ''please come out'' he said to a closed door, the door opened to reveal, a slightly drunken man in his 40 somethings.

''tazuna-san, here are the ninja's that will be escorting you'' the hokage said pointing at team 7, tazuna stared at the team and mentally screamed; this was the team that were supposed to protect him, a bunch of kids? ''what? You mean to tell me I have to place my life in the hands of a bunch of kids''? he asked, 3 genin glared at him while kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously ''tazuna-san they maybe kids but they are ninja, also I am an elite so you have nothing to worry about'' kakashi said smiling, tazuna grunted at this while the genins blood were boiling ''though'' the hokage said catching everyone's attention ''Chi here, will be going on a separate mission'' he said looking at a piece of paper.

''hokage-sama why are you taking the only one who looks trustworthy away''? tazuna asked receiving another dose of glares ''well you see, for your escort is very easy so; sasuke, naruto, sakura and kakashi will be coming with you, that seems suitable while Chi here, will just be taking care of a couple of bandits, which seems fairly easy'' the hokage said looking at all of them ''alright team you heard what the hokage said, get ready within an hour and lets all meet at the gate'' kakashi said waiting for sarutobi to say they could leave ''Chi'' the hokage said, catching Chi's attention ''make sure you do whatever it takes to get the bandits, in the rice country to leave'' the hokage said ''anything''? Chi asked as she mentally smiled a huge smile, the hokage looked at her suspiciously but nodded ''yes, anything'' the hokage said, shadow smirked a smirk that dint go unnoticed by; sarutobi, kakashi and tazuna.

Chi nodded and left along with her team to get packed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Once the 4 genin were already at the gates, all they had to do was wait for their sensei and client ''say Chi''? naruto asked ''hmm..''? Chi asked looking up at him ''do you know why you were sent on that mission''? he questioned, Chi shook her head, and that signalled the end of their conversation.

After about 20 minutes of waiting their sensei finally came along with their client ''alright team this is where we take different paths'' kakashi said referring to Chi, who smiled and nodded ''I guess I'll see you when we all get back'' she said giving them a friendly smile, her team returned the smile, once she noticed it was time to go, she said on last goodbye and dashed into the woods.

As team 7 continued on their journey, tazuna couldn't help but be intrigued by the little silver haired ninja, he sensed something not right about her once the hokage said she could do anything to get the bandits out of the country he saw her smirk, it was a smirk saying she _would_ do anything to get those bandits out even if they were willing maybe ''kakashi-san''? tazuna called ''what is it''? kakashi asked not looking away from his little orange book ''well I just wanted to ask, how long has that other girl been in the leaf''? he asked, kakashi suddenly became serious and looked up at him, putting his book away ''well, according to the hokage, they found her all wounded up by the gates and she's been here ever since, that was 3 years ago'' kakashi stated, tazuna was now deep in thought.

Something about that girl just screamed danger.

Chi was dashing through the forest as happy as ever, this was the best mission she had gotten so far, and the thought that her teammates and sensei had gone on a different mission made her even happier, that way no one could hold her back. Just the thought of her teammates made her blood boil, they just had to be her teammates, why couldn't she get shino or hinata or even shikamaru! Yeah she dint say it to anyone or make it obvious but she dint really like the 2.

Sakura was just sooo…..sakura! She just thought she was the smartest, most beautiful, most knowledgeable kunochi in the world which she wasn't, to Chi sakura was just another average girl who became a shinobi because she was trying to impress her crush, if she really wanted to be a shinobi she would have concentrated harder instead of gawking over the uchiha, instead of impressing her crush she ended up embarrassing herself all the more, to shadow sakura was a good-for-nothing kunoichi, she dint even have the skills to be a ninja, oh….shadow just hated the pink haired 'thing'.

Next was uchiha sasuke

The guy was a complete jerk! He always said the things they did was pointless, stupid and child's play, he had the nerve to say that when he couldn't get the damn bell from kakashi. Just because he was an uchiha doesn't mean he's all that, I mean uchihas were geniuses because they worked hard not because of their names, if he keeps his head in the sky, he'll die sooner than later. What made it worse was since he was the last uchiha he thought he'd just be sooo great, which made shadow very pissed to see him, though she dint show it to anyone.

The last but certainly not the least; uzumaki naruto.

Now to everyone, naruto was a nuisance, and idiot and an annoying jerk, but to Chi he was kind, nice and admirable, yes she admired him, admired him a lot. She knew he was a jinchuuriki, and she also knew how much he suffered how much he had gone through with everyone calling him a demon, a monster. To her naruto was the most amazing person yet, she did not hate him for anything and she knew good and well that the thing inside him wasn't naruto himself, the villagers were just to blind to see that, though she was not as blind.

As she was still dashing around the forest she thought of ways to get the bandits out, oh she was already getting excited by just thinking about the _'fun'_ she would be having soon.

In a few hours she was nearing the rice country. Once she finally got to the village she saw it was just a normal village, vendors selling what they had, little kids running around with their moms giggling and all that stuff you would see in a standard village, she looked around for any sign of the bandits but to no avail, she continued walking around the village hopping to maybe find one of them to get her job done easily.

She noticed, while she was walking around, that she was starving; she hadn't eaten in hours so she decided to get some food, she looked around for a nice place to eat, she found a small little eating place where they served light meals but just right for a snack, once she was finished ordering and was currently sitting down and munching down on a cookie, the door fell down and all stared at who broke it down.

There, at the entrance of the shop, stood a tall man, he was wearing regular ninja pants; a white shirt that said 'rebel' and a bandana on, Chi looked away knowing this just might be what she was looking for. She still dint do anything as the guy came closer to the lady behind cash register ''alright give me the money'' he said, acting like he did this regularly, in fact Chi had a hunch that these band of thieves were actually already running this poor village, the poor girl looked terrified and so did the other costumers ''m-m-my apologies, k-k-kuro-san but we n-need the m-m-money to r-r-repair that door'' she said shakily pointing to the door he just broke down, the man looked at the girl irritably and slammed his hand on the counter ''I don't give a shit about that I'm just here to get the money''! he said angrily, obviously he was not a patient man, the girl coward in fear ''please try to understand kuro-san, this was my grandfather's shop'' the girl explained.

The man known as kuro-san got angrier by the second, he then toppled over a table and let out a killer intent that was sure to scare everyone in there, well almost everyone ''do you want geko-sama to come here''? he asked, the girl looked frightened and vigorously shook her head, she then tried to think of a way out of this mess but failed, the girl sighed and opened the cash register prepared to give the man the money he had no right to have.

That was when Chi _finally _stood up, her mission was to get rid of the bandits so that was what she was gonna do ''stop right there mister…'' Chi said getting up from her seat to face the man with a fuming red head, and smoke coming out of his ears, oh he was beyond pissed ''just who the hell do you think you are''? he demanded, Chi being…well Chi just sighed, did he not see the bandana on her silver hair with a konoha symbol on it, geez people like him would be better dead ''are you blind dude? I'm a konoha genin'' she said pointing to her forehead protector tide like a bandana around her head ''so''? he asked as if it wasn't already obvious ''so? I'm here on a mission to get rid of a bunch of bandits and I'm guessing your apart of them'' Chi said lazily, the 'dude' burst out laughing ''y-y-you be a-a-able to stop us''? he asked as he fell down the floor holding his gut.

''did I say something funny to make you laugh''? Chi questioned anger clearly in the way she spoke ''oh? Yeah you said you were gonna beat us''! the man stated as he got up from the floor, Chi flinched, this guy was underestimating her that was one of the many things she disliked ''I suggest if you don't want to die, just get going and ill hunt you guys down tomorrow or maybe even later if I'm not that tired'' Chi said as if it was a chore she had to do ''don't get cocky girly, what can a genin like you do to me''? he asked, Chi looked at him, clearly mad, he had underestimated her.

Without even taking a step forward Chi was instantly beside the guy, who was shocked beyond shocked, Chi then looked at him with disgust, ''I may be a genin but you have no idea what I'm capable of, now why don't you just leave this town and these people'' Chi stated clearly angry, she knew the people did nothing wrong to deserve this, the guy grunted than walked out the door before saying ''watch out kid…your not as strong as you think'' then left without another word.

Chi smirked then turned to the lady, the man was trying to rob, the lady thanked shadow a lot before giving her free food, shadow thanked her for her kindness before turning serious ''excuse me miss, I—'' ''Akane…my name is Akane'' Akane said cutting Chi off, Chi sighed ''alright Akane, when did those bandits get here and how long have they been stealing your money''? Chi asked in a serious manner, Akane took a deep breath ''it happened about two months ago, it was a quiet, peaceful day and everyone was attending to what needed to be done, suddenly without warning a group of men, came into our village and announced that they now own our village, at first we all protested saying they had no right, when a father of one child decided to fight against them, he lost and was put to death but remained a hero on our small village for standing up to those men, after that father died many others tried to start a rebellion against them but were also put to death in the most unimaginable ways'' she said pausing a bit before continuing ''after several deaths people stopped trying and accepted the fact that we were just a small village that was of no importance, that we were powerless. So we accepted that and we just allowed them to take over thinking they would do nothing to us…but we were mistaken, just about 3 weeks ago they started collecting our money, they would collect all the money that where in shops, stores and vendors and most of families, leaving us with barley enough money to even buy a single piece of bread seeing as they also raised the prices so that only they may buy…someone who sneaked out of the village must have asked help from konoha'' Akane finished as she sat down on an empty table.

''I see. So does that guy collect from all the shops''? Chi asked ''well…I'm afraid to tell….I might get in trouble'' Akane said, Chi sighed, she knew the position Akane was in so she could understand Chi sat down beside her ''Akane, I know your scared but if you don't tell me, I will not be able to help, and you will all suffer longer'' Chi said placing a hand on her shoulder, Akane gave her a weak smile but did what she was told ''no. the man who was here today only collects from my store, other men collect from other places here'' she said, Chi frowned, since there was only one person collecting per store, stand or house that must have meant there was a lot of them ''hmmm. How many are them and are there any girls in that group''? Chi asked ''well…there are many of them they have a whole HQ at the end of the village, and yes there are occasionally girls who come to collect'' Akane stated, Chi smiled at her ''alright one more question, do they have a leader''? ''yes. Geko-san, said to be the most violent of all, they say when someone is to be put to death they ask him how'' Akane said shivers running down their spines.

Chi smiled and headed out the broken door, before someone grabbed her wrist ''where are you going''? Akane asked worry on her voice ''I'm going to get rid of them'' Chi said plainly ''but, there are thousands of—'' ''Akane do not underestimate my power, I may be a genin but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, and the hokage sent me…so no worries. Oh and don't worry if you hear anything from their HQ, the hokage told me to get them out, by any means necessary'' Chi said as she left the store without another word.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chi walked through the streets of the rice country, when she came upon a big mansion with large wooden gates, she threw 2 exploding tags to catch their attention, once the explosions were heard, people came running out of the mansion in search of who had the nerve to do this to them, when they noticed a small girl, maybe about 13 years old coming out from behind a tree, all of them noticed she was a konoha genin from her forehead protector of course, when a large man came out of the crowd, he had a big, baggy grey shirt with a black vest, he had a pair of black ninja pants, he had numerous tattoos all over his body, he had a huge grin plastered on his face as he stared down at shadow,

''what do you want, brat''? he asked, Chi shot him a glare ''I'm here to run you guys out of this country, what else'' Chi stated, before the whole group laughed uncontrollably ''hahahaha…you get rid of us? Yeah right'' a girl said as she clutched her stomach, Chi smirked ''you guys may say that but don't forget, the hokage sent me, so I can handle you'' she said, causing another round of laughs ''alright, I'll do this with ya little girl, but don't say I dint warn ya'' the guy who Chi presumed was geko, said as he stepped forward ''alright but make sure your guys over there can back you up'' Chi said as she put her legs apart, as soon as she did that geko charged at her.

Chi shook her head and closed her eyes, before slowly opening them to face her enemy, only instead of those big red orbs that she usually had, her entire (when I say entire, I mean the whole thing k?) eye was light blue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meanwhile, near the wave country was an exhausted team 7, they had just finished fighting a missing nin by the name of zabuza…and boy oh boy were they tired, they had used up almost all their chakra in fighting him and were now currently helping their injured sensei over to their clients house, once they got in they were greeted by nice homemade cooking smell and a woman with indigo hair, kinda like hinata's, she took one look at the ninja's and gasped ''father, what happened''? the woman asked ''tsunami, please just help them a bit then I can tell you'' tazuna said as he got a glass of water and drank it all in one gulp…he was now truly grateful to the ninja's even if they were only genin, they could do things not every civilian could, he was just thanking kami he was alive to help his village.

.

.

.

.

.

Chi looked at the blood stains on her hands and on the walls of the mansion, yes she had done what was necessary, she had tried to just tell them to get out but then they hit her so she was forced to do what she had done…yes. Though it was not like she regretted it, people came and went everyday so why should this be different, of course she would have to tell the hokage she had tried everything until she was forced to do what she did, oh well.

Once she cleaned up her mess and collected all the money that had been stolen from the villagers, she left to go back to Akane's shop, she looked around and noticed people staring at her bloody hands, she ignored them and continued walking until she saw Akane's shop, with a fixed door. She grinned, she knew Akane would be really happy along with the other villagers that the wrath of those bandits were no more.

"Akane''? Chi called as she entered Akane's shop, she was greeted by Akane hugging her ''are you alright''? Akane asked worriedly ''yes Akane, and you will be pleased to know you can get your money back'' Chi said holding up a bag which contained all the money those bandits did not spend, Akane's eyes nearly popped out, at the sight of the money ''I already gave the other houses and stores their money'' Chi said smiling at Akane who was stilled shocked as tears started falling from her big brown eyes.

Chi smiled sweetly before looking out the window, this mission went well and she had to go home, though it looked like it was getting dark, Akane noticed Chi look out the window and grinned ''you should stay a night before you go back to your village. It's dangerous to travel at night'' Akane said as she kept the money and looked at Chi waiting for an answer, Chi nodded ''why not, I could spare a night'' Chi said.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

**Tapos sa wakas tapos…my gosh, an daming homework, double period pa ung Filipino…oh well hehehe I hope you all liked the story…..it took me a long time but hear you are….**

**PLEASE REVIEW… if you don't I wont post the next chapter**


	3. I'm deeply sorry

'**Ello people~!**

**I'm sorry to say this isn't an update.**

**I'm really sorry if you expected it to be, or if you were really excited. I feel the same way to with some stories.**

**I just wanted to say that I will be deleting all my stories. Not right now though, I'll give it four days or so.**

**But don't worry I'll be re posting it. **

**While I was rereading it I just saw a lot of mistakes and some things that didn't really make sense. I thought it could use a little work, that's all.**

**But lease don't expect the edited version of the stories to come out soon.**

**I have to be honest and say I get writers block quite often, especially when I start it. Sorry~**

**That's all I wanted to say.**

**Sorry again.**

**I promise to post them soon. It'll mostly be the same, I'll probably just change a few things, maybe even the pairings or plot but nothing much. I hope.**

**Thanks for understanding and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone.**

**Near4EVER**


End file.
